


Sing Me the Song of Your People

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Do you know what it means to be a Luthor? At the end of the day, you’re on your own.





	Sing Me the Song of Your People

**Author's Note:**

> this story is unbetad, im only using Grammarly and im kinda sleepy but i just need to write this scene cause i wanted to write something using a song from kylie minogue's new album, go and listen [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_DgXvcfhYg/) while reading this. Also, this is the first time im using second person pov and no dialogue, im so sorry if this is weird

The silence surrounding the area was too much, suffocating as if it was trying to suck your life away to feed the nothingness around you.

Not even a gentle breeze of wind made a sound.

Faintly, you heard a voice from a faraway place.

You didn’t know whether it was from your memory or beneath the rubbles of ruined buildings.

It was a song, now that your brain finally noticed why the voice was sounded familiar.

A song from happier memories when you didn’t sit surrounded by burning building, blood all over your face and body. You didn’t even know whose blood it was.

You finally saw the memory clearly; it was before everything went to shit.

You were dancing, or tried to because according to her you dance like Commander Shepard.

You pouted, she laughed and pulled you into a hug.

She said she loved you even you can't dance.

It wasn’t the first time she hugs you, not the first time you saw her eyes from this close.

But something was different that day, you were trying to found out what was different. Funnily, your eyes keep drifting to her lips. You saw her licked her lips, and unconsciously you did the same.

The air suddenly became hot, you can’t breathe, and you remembered feeling how the sweats were pooling at the base of your neck. Your clothes made your skin itchy, and you want to rip it away. But her grip on you was strong, but you know your words even stronger than her power. You know if you say no, she will stand back. But you didn’t, and both of you keep looking at each other’s lips.

Until she moved forward, only to stopped just a few inches from your lips. You remember that you can feel her hot breath on your dry lips, whispering your name, asking for your permission.

You said yes, softly and full of shyness. Like it was the first time someone wanted to kiss you.

She brushed her lips, once, twice, like a painter brushing their canvas using their brush until she kissed you tenderly.

Both of you sighed into the kiss.

You wrapped your hands around her neck and she tightened her grips around your hips.

You wanted to kiss her again, and by the looks she gave you, she was thinking the same. But then you remember, you were just supposed to be a friend. Just friend, no more, no less.

So you took a step back, again, and again until she was out of reach and she looked so shocked and sad and ashamed of herself.

You wanted to hug her, tell her that you’ve been dreaming that kiss ever since you saw her. But you can’t, because the two of you were just supposed to be a friend.

You wished you could stop yourself from falling for her, but nevertheless, you did.

You fall in love with her, so hard that made you actually felt the ache in your heart every time you saw her with someone else.

So you kept your distance, busied yourself with work more than necessary. Until she needed your help, until someone she loved so much asked for your help to help the woman you loved.

So you said yes.

Even when you were helping her, you still made a distance between the two of you.

You keep telling yourself it was necessary because you don’t know what actually happened to her. But deep down, you had another reason.

You can’t be around her within an arm's length, because you already fell in love with her.

And you were supposed to be just friend. No more, no less.

But you can’t help it, you were falling in love with her anyway.

Even after everything went south so fast, just like the way you’ve fallen in love with her.

You were just trying to help her, but you failed.

Maybe you did help her, but this kind of help wasn’t what you had in mind.

You still remembered her last smile, her final goodbyes, her final _I love you_ to every people she ever loved before the white light engulf her figure and she was completely gone because of the explosions.

You wonder if you were one of them, or she never felt the same way like you.

The silence was heavy and hot, you wanted to rip everything from your body, even your soul, anything just to feel alive again. Just to feel her touch on your skin.

But you can’t. You failed her, you failed her loved one, and you failed this city.

You failed yourself.

You can’t even say her name out loud between your tears.

You can only say her name in whispered, carried away by the winds.

_Sam…._

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tumblr if you want to say hi or just talk or give me a prompt or something](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
